Ever After
by Sin-Tinta-Ni-Papel
Summary: A veces las cosas no resultan como deberían de ser, los hilos del destino después de cierto tiempo se vuelven manipulables al antojo de cualquiera ¿Que pasa de pronto si Harry Potter no resulta ser el Elegido y Severus Snape es coronado como El Rey? De como las cosas de pronto no empezaron a salir bien para nadie... SevMione y M por violencia, mal lenguaje y Lemmon.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: H**arry Potter no me pertenece…

* * *

**Prólogo de un Final**

Todos miraban expectantes la situación, Tom Riddle se desvanecía en el aire en forma de mariposas grises que con el viento se desmoronaban en cenizas. El ambiente se llenaba de un aroma a cenizas, sangre y perdida, sin embargo el sabor de la victoria comenzaba a revolotear en el estómago de muchos, extendiéndose hasta la punta de la lengua capaz por fin de clamar por la victoria que les habían otorgado. El primero fue Neville Longbottom que soltó la espada de Gryffindor con un ruido metálico que se gravaba en su mente para asociarlo con algo bueno, corrió hasta que sintió que las rodillas ya no le ardían y su garganta dolía del grito que de pronto había soltado. Mientras gritaba despertó centenares de emociones en todos, después el grito colectivo del Ejercito de Dumbledore estremeció a todos causando un efecto domino en todos. Se abrazaban, se daban besos y apretones de manos, llovían declaraciones de amor y el ambiente pronto dejaba de doler…

Sin embargo no todos celebraban la caída de Voldemort, muy al contrario esquivando a las personas e ignorando los flashes de las cámaras Ronald se encaminaba al frente apretando firmemente la mano de su hermana. Ambos se abrían paso hasta el centro de la batalla, no podían dar aún crédito a lo que había ocurrido. Billius estaba helado hasta los huesos, sentía la sangre alentarse en sus articulaciones dificultándole el andar, su cabello perdía la tonalidad y su piel clara adoptaba el tono de un fantasma del castillo, Ginny estaba igual o peor, mareada por la confusión y el dolor que de pronto le estaba envolviendo el corazón.

_Harry Potter había fallado._

_Le habían robado la victoria, el trono de rey…_

El muchacho se sentía eclipsar, mirando el cielo tan azul que irradiaba la pronta felicidad que había explotado en todos. Comenzaba a flaquear, las piernas le temblaban como jamás creyó fuera humanamente posible, no quería mirar. Deseaba que el tiempo volviera, deseaba agacharse y levantar su varita para así blandirla en señal de victoria como asían muchos otros. De pronto había fuegos artificiales, ojos como galaxias y todo se paraba…

Su corazón, su mente y la sangre ya no avanzaban. Sus ojos esmeralda se apagaron y entonces cayo, entre los cúmulos de graba y grandes trozos de columnas su trasero y espalda se lastimaron pero no le importo tan solo se entretuvo borrando todo. Mirando el cielo centellar entre cohetes y fuegos artificiales mágicos.

―¡Severus!―

Ronald creyó volverse loco, observo a su amiga castaña levantarse con una agilidad sorprendente ignorando la quebradura de un hueso situado en su rodilla. Se encamino hasta bulto negro situado entre guijarros y charcos de agua, que en un vaivén lento subía y bajaba. La observo arrodillarse con torpeza, apartando mechones de su enredado cabello para acomodar la cabeza del profesor de pociones en sus piernas y depositar un suave y efímero beso en sus labios, tan fugaz que un flash capto el momento preciso.

La Guerra había acabado, pero el Trío Dorado sentía que de pronto el mundo de verdad se les estaba viniendo encima, en una avalancha que los arrastraría demasiado lejos…

* * *

_Espero que ninguna muchedumbre me persiga en un intento de asesinato, lamento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, ya saben tengo deudas grandes –escritos, retos, tablas, historias- no supe que hacer colapse de un momento a otro. Mi madre, mi mamá tiene la culpa en esto, nos está haciendo a toda la familia vegetariana y a mi hermano y a mí nos ha quitado el café -¡EL CAFÉ!- y los dulces es difícil comer a escondidas cuando de pronto te obligan a hacer todo en la sala y en familia…_

_Mi ausencia no creo que haya sido notablemente notada (xD) pero vale ya actualizare, me han devuelto mis aposentos y eso es algo que realmente, realmente agradezco al poderoso Merlín 3_

_En fin este es el comienzo de otro historia, que pinta para buena supongo. Espero les guste y bueno me disculpo, hago notar demasiado mi sangre Slytherin…_

_Creo que el título no es bueno, tal vez más adelante lo cambie no he sido jamás buena con esas cosas._

_Un abrazo, y gracias por gastar su preciado tiempo leyéndome 3 :3_


	2. El Niño que Vivió y Falló

**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia está clasificada en M, por violencia, mal lenguaje y unos cuantos lemmons que más adelante aparecerán._

**El niño que vivió y falló.**

Sirius Black había arrojado con ira aquella edición del Profeta a la chimenea mirándola quemarse en las brasas que habían hecho revivir el fuego en la fría habitación, había retirado la silla con violencia haciéndola rechinar contra el piso y frunciendo el ceño mostrando uno de sus colmillos. Todos los presentes se habían sobresaltado con la incontenible muestra de furia que el moreno había mostrado, miró a todos con sus ojos grises y penetrantes aun apretando la mandíbula tratando de evitar gritar o descargarse con alguien.

― ¡Pueden creerlo!― Había comenzado a gritar, enredando sus dedos entre su alborotado cabello negro. Apretaba la mandíbula, enseñando los dientes como si fuese un perro rabioso.― ¡¿_El niño que vivió y falló_, a quien demonios se le ocurrió esa mierda?!―

Hermione torció la boca, levantando la vista. La mayoría en la habitación intentaba hacer oídos sordos o estaban muy distraídos. Remus tenía la vista fija en su bebé de cabecita azul haciéndole muecas para que riera en un vano intento pues hasta el pequeño parecía agitado ante la situación, parecía que tomaba la importancia que su padre le restaba; por otro lado Ronald y Ginny susurraban cosas entre ellos con muecas de preocupación dibujadas en sus rostros de vez en cuando mirándola.

―Bueno, Skeeter suele exagerar mucho las cosas. No deberías de tomarlo en cuenta, Sirius…―El pelinegro poso como la explosión de un fuego artificial su vista en Hermione, la chica tembló de pies a cabeza estremeciéndose por lo que le pudiera decir. El animago nunca la había visto de esa forma, tan fría y llena de rencor.

Hermione bajo la vista de nuevo, arrepintiéndose de haber mirado a Sirius a los ojos. Se sentía el ambiente demasiado pesado todos en la habitación expulsaban sentimientos que no eran dignos de una victoria, deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes y tratar de hablar con Severus si es que ya estaba en aptas condiciones de escucharla por un rato. Sin embargo, sentía la culpa amontonándose en sus hombros. De un modo u otro percibió que la mirada iracunda de Sirius estaba en su nuca, a su lado Molly le había dado un leve codazo en el hombro que hasta ahora podía ver a los ojos, como un prado seco y sin vida resaltando la tristeza en sus ojos, cosa que le preocupaba más al no recibir ningún reproche de ella. Le intentaba dar a entender que debía levantar la vista…

―En fin, todos nos reunimos hoy para intentar hablar sobre esto…― La suave voz de Ronald se escuchaba en un tono demasiado serio y neutral, que desde la perspectiva de Hermione era preocupante.― Acabo de ir a San Mungo, a un nos niegan las visitas. Al parecer sigue sin responder…―

― ¿Hasta cuándo nos dejaran verlo? ― Ginny miraba con seriedad a su hermano mayor, bajo sus ojos grandes ojeras se asomaban. La mayoría ponía atención sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.

―No lo sé, me han dicho que entro en un _shock_ muy fuerte y que es posible que tarde semanas en reaccionar, es como un coma pero él está despierto en todo momento…― Remus levanto la vista, sonriéndole levemente a Hermione en verdad parecía ser que no le importaba nada.

― ¿Alguien leyó _El Profeta_ de hoy?― Su voz sonaba igual de tranquila y pasiva que siempre, sin embargo aun le faltaba la jovialidad que los Weasley emanaban por cada poro de su piel, intentaba sonreír sin forzar mucho su rostro. Ronald le miraba de reojo, apretando la mandíbula y procediendo a apoyarse en la vieja mesa de madera.

―Precisamente, de eso tenemos que hablar…― Esta vez Sirius se había levantado de su asiento nuevamente, todos sabían que estaba inquieto por lo que sucedía. La fría mirada grisácea del hombre se volvió a posar sobre Hermione, esta se giró inmediatamente, temerosa de lo que a continuación fuera a decir Sirius o Ron.― Todos estamos al tanto de lo que paso, no es necesario recordar absolutamente nada. Pero, ¿te has molestado en leer el periódico, Hermione? O tú, Remus ¿Has visto el periódico hoy?―

―No, yo no he salido de mi habitación en todo el día así que no lo he leído…―Su voz sonaba quebrada, tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa en un gesto de nerviosismo, sí había leído el periódico muy a su pesar.

―Bien en ese caso, Remus lee en voz alta la primera plana, por favor― El hombre paso detrás del asiento del licántropo dejando caer enfrente de él una edición más, el castaño acomodo a su bebé entre sus piernas y tomo con su mano libre el Profeta.

―"_El niño que vivió y falló: De cómo una profecía engaño a todos y formo una vida" _―El ambiente había parecido tensarse más, Hermione observo atenta a que todos habían agachado la vista exceptuando a Sirius, Ron y McGonagall que persistían mirándose entre ellos.―_El pasado día pudimos atestiguar el cómo, Harry Potter o mayormente conocido como "El Elegido" falló con su cometido de liberar al Mundo Mágico de la amenaza que representaba Tom Riddle resultando en su lugar un final bastante peculiar. Severus Snape, el anteriormente nombrado la mano derecha del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y Mago más poderoso de los últimos años, se convirtió en las anteriores 48 horas en el Héroe de todos los Tiempos. Al simplemente lanzar la maldición imperdonable Aveda Kedrava en contra de Lord Voldemort impactándola victoriosamente sobre su pecho. _―Remus había dejado de leer, levantando la vista con tranquilidad creía que era suficiente. La mayoría de las miradas estaban posadas en él, Molly se había levantado con lágrimas en los ojos dirigiéndose así a su marido que aguardaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

―Continua leyendo…― Ron le había escupido aquella orden con un resentimiento que sabía no era asía, le asintió levemente a Ginny que igual que su madre sabía estaba por llorar.

―_Curiosamente, dicho hechizo fue proferido con la intención de proteger a Hermione Jane Granger, quien a punto de morir por un hechizo mal realizado del mismísimo Harry Potter que en un burdo intento de cumplir la mentira que tenía por vida lanzo una imperdonable que reboto justo en la dirección que la fuese su compañera y amiga, fue salvada por quien se sospecha, su pareja Severus Snape. Pues como la mayoría pudo observar aquel día, tras realizar el hechizo el Profesor Snape cayó heroicamente al piso, a causa de la mordedura de la serpiente Nagini que pesé a sangrar en cantidades desmedidas no impidió que el hombre se encaminara asía el sitio de la batalla, Hermione Granger fue a atender su herida una vez pudiendo recuperar el aire que aquel susto de muerte, dándole un suave beso en los labios lo recibió en el piso para después pedir ayuda a gritos...―_ Hermione recordó la foto que la primera plana mostraba casi con orgullo, en medio de dos columnas un corazón cruzado por dos huesos enseñaba una foto mal tomada de ella y Snape, en el preciso momento en que se agacho para besarlo e intentar contener la sangre que le brotaba del cuello. Aún por el mal ángulo muchos distinguían un beso y los que se abstenían de aceptar una verdad tan retorcida como esa decían que solo había sido un acercamiento de la Gryffindor para ver si el hombre aun respiraba.

― ¡Esto es completamente ridículo!― Minerva McGonagall se había levantado de su asiento sacando de su transe a la castaña, con una mueca de furia plasmada en el rostro la mujer estampo las palmas de sus manos en la superficie de madera de la mesa.― Hermione y ese… ¡Simplemente no puede ser!―

― ¡¿Entonces por qué le beso?!― Billius había imitado a su ex profesora, se había levantado violentamente de la silla, asiéndola rechinar. Tanto él como Minerva se habían puesto rojos, dispuestos a comenzar una disputa sobre quien tenía la razón.

― ¡Basta! ¿Acaso para esto nos reuniste, Ron? ―Sirius levanto la vista, mirando de la forma más fría a todos. Remus había bajado la vista de nuevo, mirando a su pequeño que le jalaba el periódico. El pelinegro alternaba la vista entre Minerva y Ronald.― ¿A saber porque tu noviecita, te traiciono con el enemigo? Por si no lo has notado, tu mejor amigo está en el área de psiquiatría, y lo toman como un vil mentiroso…―

―Sirius, yo se eso pero…― La penetrante mirada del Black le helaba la sangre al pelirrojo arremolinándole la furia en la garganta, el menor de los Weasley se comenzaba a poner tenso― Fue todo culpa de Snape, pero eso no quita que Hermione nos pueda hacer esto…―

―_Severus_, no tiene ninguna culpa aquí. ¡Me salvo la vida!― Hermione miro con furia a Ron, tomando acción en la discusión. De nuevo todas las miradas se posaron en ella, esta vez con sorpresa y abrumación en especial la de Sirius y Ginny.― Pero eso parece importarles poco…―

― ¿Le has llamado Severus?― La voz del menor de los Weasley se escuchó hueca, la castaña le evadió la mirada y miro la mesa.

― ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?― Sirius había rodeado la mesa tan ágil como cuando joven, quedo justo a un palmo de ella. Ronald bajo la vista pues le había ignorado y sabía que un silencio de ella le otorgaba la verdad.― ¡¿Me estás diciendo que debo de agradecerle a esa bestia?! ―

― ¡Sí! ¡Me salvo, y a ustedes! Tu Sirius más que nadie le debes de agradecer, te libero del Velo...― El aliento caliente del moreno chocaba contra su mejilla, podía ver por el rabillo del ojo la mueca de odio que esté le daba.― Salvó al mundo Mágico…

― ¡Cosa que no le correspondía a él!― De nuevo le había gritado esta vez directo en su oído, ya nadie los miraba. La ira se sentía latente en ambos.― Por su culpa, los periódicos esparcen esa porquería de mentira, por su culpa Harry esta en San Mungo, por su culpa…―

―Ese periódico no está diciendo ninguna mentira, Sirius―Remus levanto la voz, posando su mirada miel sobre su amigo. Había prestado atención en el momento en que Sirius se había acercado tan peligrosamente a Hermione y prefería pelear con su amigo a que este lastimara a la madrina de su hijo. Sirius por su parte había sentido un vuelco desde que Moony le había interrumpido, no estaba de acuerdo con él y quería que se callara. Que no participara en ese momento.― Quizá el encabezado no sea el más ortodoxo pero, Harry no cumplió con la profecía y debería de pensar en que Snape también está en San Mungo con una herida mortal en el cuello. ¿Alguien, aparte de Hermione, se ha molestado en preguntar por él? Nos ha salvado a todos, te pese o no Sirius las cosas no se pueden cambiar.―

―¡Por Merlín, no seas un traidor a la causa!― Hermione miro a ambos hombres, Black había retrocedido hasta chocar su espalda con la pared, airado.―¡Harry esta como en coma! ¿A quién le importa el bastado de Quejicus? ¡El desgraciado le ha arruinado la vida a Harry! ―

―A mi gusto es un peso menos para Harry, lo que ha vivido desde pequeño no ha sido cosa fácil. Desde bebé ha tenido que cargar con muertes, para mí ya era justo que él ya no hiciera nada…― Sirius se tornó de un rojo intenso, de nuevo acercándose con violencia a la mesa.

―¡Esa, era su batalla! Él habría que matar a Voldemort, era lo verdaderamente justo después de toda la mierda que le provoco. No el puto traidor de Snape, ese traidor no debía de haberse metido por nada del mundo…―

―¿Ni aun que le costara la vida a Hermione?― La suave voz de Arthur calmo la situación, Sirius pareció quebrarse en ese momento. Bajo la vista enardecido por el orgullo mientras Remus se levantaba cargando en brazos a su bebé.

―Fue un accidente, un tonto accidente que libero a todo el Mundo Mágico y me salvo la vida.―Hermione frunció el entrecejo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Deseaba llorar e irse de allí de inmediato.― Harry, tú y todos están exagerando esto. El Mundo Mágico está libre no hay ningún demente acosando la paz y se evitó quizás un genocidio, ¿Qué ese no era el fin inicial, a pesar de que Harry debía morir para que se cometiera? No veo cual es la diferencia ahora. Deberían ser al menos un poco agradecidos con el profesor Snape, él salvo al mundo mágico…―

Así sin más tomo su chaqueta, huyendo por la puerta principal mientras todos los demás optaban por hacer lo mismo…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se abría paso entre camarógrafos y reporteros, ignorando los flashes que aclaraban sus orbes color cielo. Se alisaba la túnica azul con lunas amarillas e intentaba ser lo más amable posible al pedir un espacio para poder caminar, no escuchaba lo que todos reporteros le gritaban y procuraba murmurar un eficiente hechizo que atrofiaba las cámaras de todos a la hora de revelar el contenido. Cargaba un maletín negro, bastante delgado y misterioso para el gusto de todos los interesados, aquello era una primicia; la primera aparición en público después de su supuesta muerte...

Rita Skeeter que no se daba por vencida, bien conociendo las artimañas del Mago más Poderos del Mundo Mágico se transformó en escarabajo cuidándose de que nadie se percatara de su presencia como animaga, su camarógrafo en jefe la había colocado en el sombrero de otro reportero que molesto por el toque de esté le había susurrado un improperio. Todos mantenían una distancia prudente del hombre, gritando y empujándose entre ellos pero siempre respetando un perímetro alrededor del viejo director, este miraba siempre al frente totalmente desinteresado en lo que pasaba a sus alrededores.

―Caballeros, quisiera pedirles un favor…― Albus había parado justo enfrente de un elevador mágico, ante la mirada de enfermeras y los reporteros.― Sean respetuosos, este es un sitio de enfermos y convalecientes, sería muy amable de su parte si me esperaran afuera.―

La mayoría había dado una señal afirmativa no muy convencidos de que el hombre fuera a salir por donde había entrado, después de todo existía la red Flú o simplemente aparecer en otro sitio. Al menos creían tener unas cuantas fotos del hombre. Así bien todos emprendieron la marcha a la salida, mientras los más insistentes buscaban formas alternas de dar con el mago…

Dumbledore entro al elevador, sin percatarse de que un pequeño bicho de color ónix se pegaba al maletín que con recelo cargaba. Aquello era un asunto importante, además de que iba apurado no tendría ni la más mínima posibilidad de hablar con Severus.

Tras subir dos pisos, y caminar por largos pasillos que bien siendo un escarabajo Rita asociaba con laberintos, llegaron al piso que según sabía era área privada. Sin embargo inmediatamente noto, colocándose a un costado de la maleta bien pegada a la superficie de cuero, que el lugar estaba lleno de Aurores. En las salidas de emergencia, rodeando las puertas que estaban cerradas y muy al fondo un gran cúmulo de hombres fornidos que descansaban sentados en el piso custodiaban una puerta…

―Buenos días, Madame…― El hombre sonrió una vez aproximándose a la recepción que igual cuidada por dos Aurores y una mujer que se encontraba en el medio de estos.

― ¡Señor Dumbledore, un placer verle! No lo esperaba tan temprano…― Era una mujer rubia, bastante joven y con el uniforme de enfermera.― El Señor Snape aún no despierta, sus signos vitales van a la perfección y no dudo que hoy mismo abra los ojos…―

―Me alegra escuchar eso, pero me temo no tengo el tiempo para quedarme con él. En cambio vengo a encargarte esto…― Rita sintió un brusco movimiento, Dumbledore abría sin cuidado alguno el maletín permitiéndose hábilmente introducirse en él.

―Estoy a su servicio, profesor― La chica aun sonriente se abstenía de sostener el maletín, los Aurores curiosos intentaban observar el contenido pero ninguno se atrevía a pedir revisarlo.

―Es un cambio de ropa para mi muchacho, no es precisamente su ropa pero si se pone difícil dígale que he dicho yo, que debe vestirla. Lo demás es su varita, el periódico de hoy y otras cosas del interés de Snape. ¿No habrá ningún problema, cierto?― La chica negro varias veces recibiendo el ligero maletín, Dumbledore en cambio miro a los Aurores y les sonrió.

― ¿Seria todo, señor?―

―Una vez despierto, quiero que llamen a Hermione Jane Granger y le den el acceso a su habitación por favor…―

Sin más Skeeter se encontró en una ensordecedora oscuridad. Habían cerrado el maletín con ella adentro ¡Tendría la exclusiva del año!

* * *

_Sábado por la madruga y he comprobado la teoría de que si pasas tres días sin dormir te vuelves loco, curiosamente a mí me llueve inspiración. Creo que con el pequeño artículo que fracasadamente escribí, se relata más o menos lo que ocurrió el día de la batalla. Les parecerá extraño pero Rita Skeeter es uno de mis cinco personajes favoritos ._. Por ende me gusto escribir la parte final de este capítulo, espero a ustedes les guste :3_

_Muchas gracias por los que me comentaron y leyeron, los adoro y bueno actualizare lo más pronto posible. Después de todo no tengo que hacer, van 3 días y contando desde que no voy a la escuela…_

_Oigan lo que me recuerda, alguien sabe -si es que alguien lo noto- por que motivo o razón borraron mi historia Oro & Plata? ): si saben comuniquense conmigo por favor. _


	3. El Rey y El Príncipe I

**El Rey Sin Corona y El Príncipe Exiliado**

**I**

Se había levantado bajo la influencia de los rayos nocturnos que esa noche en especial la Luna había decidido soltar, sudaba cada parte su cuerpo cubriendo su piel con una fina capa de sudor perlado que le revelaba que su piel comenzaba a respirar por cada poro. Con vida, respiraba agitado sintiendo el desbocamiento de su corazón, podía sentir el revoltijo que se agitaba con cada respiración en su estómago. Todo musculo contraído en un doloroso rictus de miedo, pánico e ignorancia por aquello que ahora veía como desconocido.

Respiraba, transpiraba, sudaba y se agitaba. Como ser viviente, su alma se contraía junto a su corazón, había resucitado en los peores tiempos…

Cuando recordó como respirar con normalidad, se apuró a relajar su pulso. La habitación de tonos blancos enfermos y recaídos le indicaba con claridad que estaba internado en San Mungo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, era de noche y un pequeño monzón caía a las afueras del lugar. Los amplios ventanales de su habitación estaban empañados y apenas podía ver la imponente figura de la luna llena, dándole en el rostro con todo su esplendor. Se miraba más blanco, de un tono un poco más sano y desnudo se cubría hasta la cintura por las sábanas rasposas de hospital, dolía todo el cuerpo como mil demonios pinchándolo con desdén. Y como un tormento más al peso muerto que había dejado caer, por costumbre de pronto se encontró recordando todo lo pasado. ¿Cómo mierdas le pasaban a él esas cosas? De nuevo se agito, su pulso se disparó más que antes causándole una opresión desesperante en la garganta impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. El sabor de la sangre seca se esparcía por su garganta y un dolor desconocido se instalaba en su cuello.

―¡Señor Snape!― Mientras se dejaba caer acostado en la cama, sosteniendo la zona que le dolía en el cuello percibió con su bien trabajado oído el apurado paso de un par de tacones altos. Poco después la femenina voz le dijo que una enfermera le atendía. ―¡Tranquilícese! ―

Le dio a beber una poción tan amarga como el sabor de su boca, abriéndole de nuevo la garganta pero no relajando la agitación que tenía en el pecho. La enfermera, rubia y de ojos amables le acomodo en las almohadas y comenzó con la revisión de un vendaje que no había notado tenía en el cuello.

―¡Que susto! Pensaba que despertaría mañana, es un poco tarde para amanecer a estar horas señor…― Rio la chica quitándole el vendaje sangrado. Le miraba sin prudencia, ni miedo en realidad podía decir que no había rencor asía él.―Es bueno saber que por fin despertó ¿Cómo se siente?―

―Bien…―Respondió desconfiado, sintiendo el raspar de la laringe y lo ronca que había surgido su voz.

―Ya veo, en ese caso debo informarle que el profesor Dumbledore vino esta mañana. Le ha dejado un paquete, permítame limpiarle la herida y se lo entregare.― El moreno sintió de nuevo la opresión en el pecho, eta vez aplastando sus costados y crujiéndole algo en la mente. ¿De que mierdas se trataba? No podía estar hablando del Albus Dumbledore que había matado con una imperdonable…

―¿Dumbledore estuvo aquí en la mañana?― Se atrevió a preguntar apretando en el interior de sus palmas las sábanas blancas.

―Así es, llevaba prisa pero le manda saludos y una recuperación pronta. Yo supongo que por lo que dice el Profeta, el profesor Dumbledore debe estar muy ocupado con sus audiencias y las de usted.―La mujer le sonrió por primera vez mirándole a los ojos, mientras distraídamente le limpiaba la herida con unas gasas. Podía sentir con agudeza el ardor que le provocaba el aire.―Pero doy por seguro que ustedes tienen la de ganar, muchos de los más influyentes magos están abogando por él y usted, después de todo se les esta agradecidos por la salvación del mundo mágico.―

¿De qué estaba hablando? Tenía claros los recuerdos de la mordedura de aquella asquerosa alimaña e igual tenía presente como había caminado hasta el sitio de la batalla final tambaleante y a unos pasos de la muerte segura. Recordaba casi como un video de buena calidad como lanzaba una imperdonable asía otra, creía, más poderosa maldición que se dirigía con seguridad hacía Hermione. ¿Cómo estaría ella? Sacudió sus pensamientos maldiciéndose así mismo debía estar concentrado...

Sintió un nuevo ardor y como con rapidez la chica le cubría el cuello con un vendaje limpio. Poción de alto espectro contra infecciones, reconocía el dolor y sabía muy bien que una vez puesta la poción debía ser cubierta para protegerla. La enfermera recogió el vendaje sucio y con otra de esas sonrisas amables se dirigió a un costado de un par de sillas metálicas dentro de la habitación, del asiento de una tomo un maletín de cuero negro y volviendo a él lo deposito a pie de la cama.

―Ya he llamado a la Señorita Granger, cuando esté listo para verla abra la puerta será como una señal para nosotras.― Sin más la joven mujer abrió la puerta y con suavidad le coloco el pasador de nuevo.

Severus Snape se volvió a sentir mareado, con un penetrante sabor a recuerdos, sangre y lágrimas en la boca. Estaba confundido de nuevo, como en muchos años no lo había estado…

* * *

Hermione examinaba cuidadosamente a los doce nuevos Aurores que habían llegado a cambiar turno, se veían presentables algunos eran guapos y por encima de la ropa se notaba lo fornidos que estaba todos. Suponía eran de la élite, después de todo no cuidaban a cualquier persona. Llevaba alrededor de dos horas esperando le cedieran el acceso a la habitación de Severus Snape, al hombre que con recelo resguardaban en un solo piso, custodiado por Aurores y una enfermera especializada en mordeduras y venenos. La cual recién saliendo de la habitación, le había contado que Severus ya estaba bien, podía hablar y moverse con facilidad solo que se exaltaba con facilidad…

Durante todo ese rato había estado pensando si estaba presentable, llevaba unas deportivas junto a unos jeans negros y una blusa rosa que hacía perfecto juego con una chaqueta marrón. Se veía formal pero cómoda y al menos por las miradas de algunos Aurores podía decir se veía atractiva. Era curioso que después de todo lo que había pasado y ahora ocurría el tan solo verlo la alejara del mundo que ahora le tocaba reconstruir. Ni Harry, ni Ronald, ni Sirius o Ginny le estaban ayudando emocional o físicamente, ahora solo podía contar y volver a confiar en Severus. ¿Por qué él estaba para ella verdad? Recordaba todo lo sucedido con él, y pensaba, le gustaba creer que sería fácil decirle que Harry le había mostrado sus memorias y que le disculpara por lo que había pronunciado en nombre de la rabia.

Lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba…

―¡Señorita Granger!― Hermione se sobresaltó saliendo de sus ensoñaciones a causa del grito de la enfermera, que desde atrás de la recepción le miraba divertida.

―D-Disculpe, ¿Qué sucede?― La castaña le sonrió lo más segura que pudo, mirando de vez en cuando a los Aurores.

―El Señor abrirá la puerta de su habitación en cualquier momento y esa será su señal para pasar, no creo que le falte mucho― Granger sonrió abiertamente asintiendo con energía, no tenía ya nada que perder.

* * *

Ronald abrió la puerta casi con furia, tratando de hacer puntería a un plato de porcelana lanzó unas llaves al piso y después se quitó los viejos zapatos con rudeza dejándolos botados en el resbaloso piso de madera. Camino por el estrecho pasillo y busco con la mirada a alguien en la cocina sin embargo estaba vacía igual que la sala y el baño, así sin más se dirigió a la habitación del fondo. Abrió la puerta con furia y se lanzó a la cama matrimonial con enojo ante la mirada de Lavander Brown…

―No te escuche entrar, Ron…―La chica lentamente se descobijo, acomodándose el cabello para que no le callera por el rostro mientras el pelirrojo se arrastraba por encima de la colcha ya distendida. Se veía demacrada y dos grandes ojeras surcaban su rostro como un antifaz de mapache.

―Ya lo note― Ron se volvió a dejar caer sobre una almohada observando por el rabillo del ojo el vendaje que cubría parte del cuello y hombro de la chica.― ¿Cómo te sientes?―

―Bien, en San Mungo me han dicho que si resisto dos noches de Luna llena tal vez no me pase nada…―La chica le acarició el cabello cobijándolo a su lado mientras el muchacho cerraba los ojos ante la caricia.―Esta es la primera―

Billius se sentía desfallecer, estaba sentado en el medio de un puente desequilibrado. Por una lado estaba Hermione con un murciélago a punto de empujarla por el precipicio de dolor y perdición y en el otro extremo estaba ella, temerosa y preocupada al igual que él porque tal vez Greyback le había destruido la vida. El pelirrojo jamás había pensado que aquello le pasaría, estaba cometiendo traición para ambas y no sabía cómo remediarlo, se estaba obligando a madurar de la forma ruda…

―Todo estará bien, le pregunte a Remus y me ha dicho que en su primera noche él si…cambio―Ronald titubeó buscando las palabras indicada para no asustarla, se levantó un poco sosteniendo la mano de la castaña.―Ya veras, tú estarás bien―

―Ya, claro.―Lavander le miro por un momento abstraída en el sentimiento de vacío que sentía a pesar de la presencia del muchacho, intentando alejar la tentación de tocarse la herida del cuello se dijo a sí misma que debía creerle-hombro.―¿Por qué viniste?―

―¿Acaso no puedo? Te estoy ayudando a pagar este lugar, creo que tengo un poco de derecho de venir de vez en cuando.―Lavander sonrió recargándose en la cabecera de la cama con calma mientras el muchacho de los Weasley hacía lo mismo.―Todos en Grimmauld place están de pesados, no me entienden y bueno quería ver como estabas.―

Ahora que lo recordaba aquella pelea con Sirius y la ignorancia que Hermione le tendía a su persona no le había caído bien. Se había ido en el instante en que la Gryffindor había abandona el lugar dejando tras de ella el arrepentimiento, tristeza y en su caso furia y desolación. ¿Cómo era posible que le pasara eso? Y todo por culpa de ese imbécil de cabello graso y nariz de buitre…

Sintiendo el enojo subírsele de nuevo intento pensar en algo más.

―Yo tampoco te entiendo Ron…―Aquello sorprendió al muchacho, sentándose sobre la cama se giró con exageración a mirar a la muchacha rubia-castaña.

―¿Qué quieres decir?― Pronunció casi en nombre de la ira, la chica le rehuía la mirada y en cambio se enrollaba un mechón de cabello en un dedo.

―No entiendo porque no puedes aceptar que Snape haya sal…―Comenzó a decir cuando de pronto sintió el caliente aliento del pelirrojo en su mejilla una de sus varoniles manos le apretaba el brazo y ejercía un tirón de modo que la mordida de Fenrir le dolía…

―¡No lo menciones!―Le escupió en la cara, rojo como su cabello le miro con ira.―¡¿Me has entendido?! ¡No lo menciones, no lo nombres!― Gritó de nuevo ante la mirada asustada de la chica.

―L-Lo siento…―Se apresuró a decir atropelladamente Brown sintiendo la mano de él aflojar su brazo, cuando la mano de él le abandono se apuró a cubrirse la zona roja por la presión.

Ronald se levantó de la cama mirando su viejo reloj de muñeca, se acomodó la playera y se arregló un poco el cabello mirándose en el espejo de un tocador. A sus espaldas Lavander le miraba con expresión perdida, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Ambos estaban mal y en el fondo Ron sabía que ahora solo contaban con el apoyo del otro…

―¿Necesitas algo? ¿Comida o algo?― Dijo después de un rato mirando el suelo de madera pulida.

―No…― Mintió ella si necesitaba algo, pero no sabía si él se la pudiera dar.

―¿Segura? Tal vez vuelva mañana, o en la noche…― Dijo girándose aun sin mirarle, Lavander tenía un nudo en la garganta. El chico rodeo la cama hasta quedar junto a ella y depositar un culpable beso en su mejilla―Cuídate, te quiero Lav…―

―Igual yo, Ronnie…―Repitió devolviéndole el gesto del beso en la mejilla como ellos acostumbraban sin embargo cuando se separaron sintió un escalofrío que la impulso a jalarlo de la manga de la sudadera gris que llevaba puesta―Espera…―

―¿Dime?― El pelirrojo paro su andar mirando el cabello revuelto de la muchacha, se sentía incómodo pero tibio a la vez. Era algo surrealista, se sentía como un matrimonio viejo peleando y reconciliándose cuando la realidad era no sabía si eran algo.

―¿Te puedes quedar conmigo?―Lavander levanto la vista, tragándose el nudo y la duda que le aquejumbraban. Llevaba dos días sin dormir y no creía aguantar más pesadillas con colmillos y sangre, un abismo y las risas de todos. No creía al muchacho malo, para decirle que no…

―No sé es que…― Comenzó a decir él perdiéndose en los ojos azules de ella, eran como un cielo nevado. Frío pero claro, angustia y temor.

―Ron, yo tengo miedo…― Los orbes azules de él, como el mar se encontraban agitados con furia y preocupación. Veía la tormenta venir inevitablemente…

―Está bien, me quedaré pero solo por que me gustan tus ojos... ―

* * *

Había podido salir del maletín cuando creyó que el oxígeno ya se había acabado y el aroma a hierbabuena la estaba matando. Escurriéndose con habilidad por las sábanas blancas de los alrededores observo con atención como Severus Snape se levantaba ante ella, con solo ropa interior. Tomo una foto. De nuevo comenzó a caminar con habilidad por las sabanas, llegando a los postes de la cama y bajando al piso, no tenía buen ángulo así que rápidamente hayo un mueble con alcohol y algodones allí se posiciono y observo con atención como el hombre abría una carta para después leerla y poner una mueca de desdén. Miró la maleta de nuevo y saco un atuendo de ropa vieja…

Curiosamente, aquel hombre siempre enlutado ahora llevaba unos jeans que le ajustaban bien al trasero, luego se puso una playera gris vieja y encima una camisa color verde botella con rayas color blancas se le ceñía muy bien al torso pero le quedaba chica sin más en un gesto de fastidió lo vio arremangarse y fajarse la camisa. Después vinieron un zapatos de mal gusto, de esa época antigua muggle, si no mal recordaba eran de Swing y al parecer él pensaba lo mismo pues llevaba el ceño sensualmente fruncido. Snape se volvió a sentar en la cama, sacando esta vez del maletín una carta de sobre amarilla que no abrió, muy al contrario cerro el maletín dejándola afuera y camino con lentitud a la puerta. Allí paro y miro por lo que le pareció un minuto el pomo y después lo giro arrepintiéndose con la mirada.

Si tenía suerte, tendría una visita romántica y pronto podría ver su nombre en los premios de reportaje mágico…

* * *

Todos en la recepción escucharon con claridad como el pasador se quitaba y la puerta se abría automáticamente para ella. Los Aurores miraron con desconfianza un momento la puerta y después se relajaron llevando sus miradas a ella, al igual que la enfermera que le sonreía como acusándola de algo gracioso. Hermione muy al contrario de todos, no se auto animaba a levantarse y avanzar hasta aquella habitación, en realidad quería desaparecer y reaparecer en su habitación, llorar un rato y volver ya más calmada y entrada la madrugada para solo verlo dormir.

Por la insistencia visual de todos se levantó con pésame, y avanzo hasta la blanca entrada donde con un suave toque de su mano empujo la puerta y se abrió pasos al lugar…

Un fuerte aroma a lavanda, esterilizador y alcohol invadió su olfato, mareándola por un momento y obligándola a inhalar para retomar la compostura. Con rapidez se giró con el pretexto de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, tomo el pomo ya estando cerrada la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba su valentía Gryffindor cuando la necesitaba? En el infierno suponía o tal vez con Sirius que se la había tragado toda en una agradable discusión. Alejo esos pensamientos sonriendo con amargura mientras escuchaba un suave carraspeo a sus espaldas, grave y familiar.

―Señorita Granger, ha pasado bastante tiempo…―Su voz más ronca de lo usual la estremeció por la extraña familiaridad, se giró sobre sus talones y recargada en la puerta ya con seguro intentó sonreír al hombre de cabellos negros.

Se veía guapo, siempre se lo dijo, si vestía con colores resaltaría más su piel blanca y no se vería tan pálido. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en irse? No llevaba ni tres días en San Mungo, no podía estar recuperado tan pronto…

―Dumbledore quiere que me vaya ya, dice que no es un lugar seguro con eso de los mortífagos aun libres…― Le leyó la mente, y ella temerosa se acercó con lentitud a él. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, no podía dejar de temblar.

―¿Cómo estás?― Snape bajo la vista pasando una mano con delicadeza por el vendaje que cubría su cuello.

―La enfermera dice que bien―Hermione sonrió, acercándose un poco más.―¿Y tú?―

―Supongo que bien, las cosas a fuera no marchan bien…― Severus suspiró sintiendo el peso de la tensión entre ambos, en otras circunstancias Hermione no le hubiera parad de hablar y él no la hubiera dejado respirar por el abrazo que le habría propinado pero como en un principio esas eran otras circunstancias…

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos aumentando la espesura de la tensión en el aire. No había sonido más que las respiraciones de ambos. La última vez que se habían visto Hermione le había llamado traidor, mentiroso y asesino y él, aún con la amargura en la lengua le había llamado sangre sucia. Era normal suponían que estuvieran así, la Guerra los había separado como en un principio siempre marcando y remarcando que cuando estallara ya no habría más entre ellos. Y ese día a las afueras de la cabaña hecha llamas de Hagrid ambos habían estallado, rompiendo las burbujas de paz y amor que tanto trabajo les había costado formar durante dos años. Ahora, eran como extraños que sabían cómo eran las palmas de sus manos. Severus quería disculparse pero no sabía como, y Hermione sabía cómo pedirle perdón pero no como hacer para que él la aceptara de nuevo. Snape había tenido la razón, la guerra fría los cambiaría para mal.

Inconscientemente la castaña se había acercado más, chocando contra las rodillas juntas del moreno, fue allí cuando Severus aprovecho para tomar una de sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos abriéndose de piernas para que la chica decidiera avanzar más.

―Yo de verdad lo lamento Hermione, durante todo este tiempo me odie, me odio, porque me di cuenta que tal vez te herí de muerte sin necesidad de armas. Cometí el mismo error, y yo no quería era para protegerte…―Hermione accedió a avanzar más sintiendo como los muslos varoniles de él le acorralaban y su mano se apretaba más contra la suya. No le miraba, tenía la vista fija en el piso y la Gryffindor miraba el remolino de su cabello.―Me equivoque, y como me lo dijiste. No merezco nada de ti, pero si sirviese, perdón por todo.―

―Oh, Severus…―Sin resistirlo más, Severus sintió la pequeña y delicada mano de ella tocarle la nuca empujándolo asía el vientre tibio de ella donde le guardo el rostro y la mano libre de Granger le acariciaba la espalda.―Harry me enseño tus memorias, durante todo este tiempo hice lo mismo que tú me odie por haber sido tonta y no haber confiado en ti.―

Severus se sorprendió, y sin pensarlo le rodeó la cintura con sus largos brazos.

―No tenías porque termine siendo un traidor, mentiroso y ase….―Antes de terminar aquellas palabras Snape había sentido como la chica se le separaba y casi como dos cachetadas las manos de ella se instalaban con ardor en sus mejillas.

Después de casi un mes la chica le estaba besando como aquellos días en su despacho, sentía sus labios suaves y húmedos darle la bienvenida de nuevo mientras él casi con dolor le correspondía sintiendo la posición quemarle en la herida del cuello…

―Cállese, profesor. Usted solo habla incoherencias desde que lo conocí…―Le dijo cuándo el aire se les había acabado podía sentir el aliento fresco de ella cosquillearle en las comisuras de los labios.

―Ciento cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor por estas faltas de respeto. ¿Acaso jamás entiende, Granger?― Hermione le volvió a besar aun sosteniendo sus mejillas y sonriendo contra sus labios.

Les sabía a amor, pero aún faltaba algo. No tenía la misma consistencia de antes y eso, por más que se llenaran con la compañía del otro les causaba un vació en el estómago…

* * *

_Tiempo sin verlos, espero como siempre me reciban bien tras mis injustificadas desapariciones cuando les prometo cosas que al final no cumplo lol. Los amo a todos, son bien lindos me dejan comentarios y leen mis historias, no sé me hacen sentir bonito. Pero bueno en compensación este capítulo y su segunda parte son laaaaargos para su deleite o el ardor de sus ojos quien sabe. Ahora les contare las penas con las que me inspire, sucede que con el pasado San Valentín (Feliz día atrasado) me acorde de mis amores, nah mentira, me sentía mal porque alguien que quiero mucho y según ya no me quería y andaba en proceso de volver gay vino a mi con disculpas y explicaciones que no entiendo aún. Tras un año ._. es traumante si me lo pregunta. Tan bien se rompieron mis lentes y soy como un topo a la luz del Sol tan fea y ciega estoy xD_

_Pero bien, aquí se dicen muchas cosas. Yo no maté a Lavander, que como deben de saber (y aun que no haya terminado de ver las películas de las reliquias porque no quiero ver a Alan Rickman como Snape muriendo en el piso de la casa de los gritos porque puedo morir solo un poquito más) la mordió Greyback y así pues ando pensando que giro darle a su vida, Ronald aquí nos demuestra muchas cosas no lo creo malo, solo estúpido y sin raciocinio XD y Severus y Hermione que ya no serán como antes, y sí su relación la empecé desde quinto grado ._. Skeeter mi favorita es una loquilla XD una vez mi mamá me dijo que a las muejeres interesadas les gustaba alguien sin objeción a nada cuando tenían la cartera llena de dinero y los bolsillos repletos de fama._

_Ya claro los aburro, solo aviso que pronto pondré como tipo memorias aquí se les llama Flash Back para que comprendan cosas y no sé, la historia tenga más consistencia. Sin más me despido agradeciéndoles todo, espero me comenten y los vea de vuelta en el próximo capítulo. Si tal vez tenga faltas horríficas perdónenme son las 3 de la madrugada ustedes comprenderán…_


End file.
